youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LIL UZI VERT
Symere Woods (born ), known professionally as Lil Uzi Vert, is an American rapper, singer and songwriter. Born and raised in Philadelphia, Lil Uzi gained initial recognition following the release of the commercial mixtape Luv Is Rage (2015), which led to a recording contract with Atlantic Records, to whom he signed to under DJ Drama's Generation Now imprint. He then attracted mainstream attention following the release of his debut single "Money Longer" in 2016, which peaked at number 54 on the Billboard Hot 100, and later became certified double platinum. Early life Symere Woods was born July 31, 1994, in North Philadelphia's Francisville neighborhood. He grew up listening to Mike Jones and Ying Yang Twins. Woods later began listening to Wiz Khalifa and Meek Mill, who influenced his future style. Woods began rapping in 10th grade, calling himself a "regular kid, I didn't really wanna rap", after hearing classmate William Aston freestyle over a remade instrumental. Woods, Aston and another friend created a rap group, Steaktown, which broke up when Woods was 17. Woods dropped out of school and soon started working at a Bottom Dollar store, but he quit after four days and was kicked out of his home by his mother. The situation led to Woods getting his first face tattoo, the word "Faith" under his hairline, which provoked him to take his rap career seriously. Personal life Woods dated fashion designer Brittany Byrd from 2014 to 2017. Byrd, a popular figure among Woods' fans, was attending Parsons School of Design after moving from California to attend the school when she met Woods. Woods first referenced Byrd in the song "Nuyork Nights at 21" from Luv Is Rage and has since made multiple songs about the designer, even appearing in the music video for Woods breakout single, "Money Longer". On June 26, 2017, the couple broke up with Woods announcing the news with a new song titled "Stole Your Luv". Following the death of rapper Lil Peep, Woods announced he was quitting drugs and was attempting sobriety. After the death of rapper and friend XXXTentacion, Woods asked for help on social media from other rappers for helping to build a foundation against gun violence which would help to keep XXXTentacion's family and future child provided for. Controversy Woods has been accused of being a , originally by battle rapper Daylyt who claimed that Woods worshipped Satan. Woods has been said to be inspired by Marilyn Manson's worship and support of Satan, who he called his biggest inspiration. In July 2018, Woods told a crowd of fans that they were "going to hell" with him. In August 2017, Woods created controversy by adding satanic imagery to his social media accounts and saying phrases often associated with Satanism such as " ". Woods frequently promotes Satanism on his social media, which went far enough to warrant his Instagram access being taken from him by his record label. Legal issue On December 8, 2016, Woods was arrested in Atlanta, Georgia for recklessly driving a dirt-bike. Woods and a friend was driving a dirtbike without lights and helmets before being noticed by police. While being chased by the police, Woods fell off his dirtbike and attempted to run away on foot before being caught and held on $6,500 bond. In November 2017, the charge was eventually resolved with Woods receiving community service. Discography *Lil Uzi Vert vs. the World (2016) *The Perfect Luv Tape (2016) *Luv Is Rage 2 (2017) *Eternal Atake (unreleased) Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views